Molestando a los Cullen
by helena.vampire-.chocolate
Summary: Todo era normal en la familia Cullen... hasta que ellas llegaron. "-Soy vampiro, ¿Que malo podria pasarme?- -Creeme, no sabes de lo que son capaz-"
1. Desconocidas Abordo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas en esta historia son de S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Esme's POV.**

Estaba camino a casa después de la expo animé, pasión oculta de la cual obviamente Carlisle no sabe (pero que mientras todos están ocupados yo disfruto en mi habitación) cuando di vuelta en la curva y unas siluetas llamaron mi atención. Dos bellas jóvenes estaban haciendo dedo a un lado de la carretera, una con guitarra al hombro y la otra con algo parecido a un teclado.

Mi instinto maternal me decía que no podía dejarlas allí, pero mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que ambas chicas podrían ser un peligro… naaaah, soy un vampiro ¿Qué podría pasarme? Aparte tenían carita se cordero degollado. Así que paré y les dije con una cálida sonrisa…

-Suban- ellas subieron, y se acomodaron en el asiento trasero.

-Gracias señora- dijo la de pelo rizado.

-Helena- le susurro la del pelo medio ondulado-¿Te diste cuenta?-

-¿De qué?-

-¡Ella es vampiro!- su grito hizo que frenara bruscamente.

-Tienes razón- grito la tal Helena muy emocionada -¡Es vampiro!-

-¿Por casualidad no eres una Cullen?- me preguntó.

-¡Psicópatas! ¿Qué saben de mi familia?- les grité mientras las miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Es que somos vampiros también-

-¿Yaaa?-

-Y queríamos conocerlos-

-¿Cómo saben de nosotros?-

-Los Vulturis nos mencionaron que eran vegetarianos-

-Oh ya veo-

-A todo esto… soy Helena-

-Y yo Marlene- se presentaron.

-Yo soy Esme-

-Eso supuse- dijo Marlene.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la más cálida y por tu manera de actuar lo supusimos, no creo que ningún otro hubiese parado- Dijo Helena.

-Era obvio-dijo Marlene sonriendo. Luego se produjo un silencio no del todo cómodo.

-Y eso…-rompió el silencio Helena.

-Y ¿tocan instrumentos?-

-Nooo, para nada…son de adorno. Nos hacen ver mas cool- dijo Marlene, la otra chica estallo de risa.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- la chica de rulos se puso seria abruptamente. Por el retrovisor vi que le tocaba el brazo a la otra.

-Marlene- dijo afligida- estamos siendo groseras con Esme-

-oh no se pre…-

-¡Esme, perdónanos!- grito helena.

-De verdad, no hay pro…-

-Entiendo si no quieres perdonarnos- decía sollozando.

-Pero si yo…-

-Es nuestra naturaleza…-

-¡Cállate!- Grité. Por dios, esa chica me estresa.

-Esme, das miedo- dijo Marlene.

-Lo siento, pero me interrumpía a cada momento- dije más tranquila- perdónenme por mi conducta-

-Bueno perdonada- Dijo helena. Extrañamente llegamos antes a casa.

-Ya llegamos, bienvenidas a mi humilde morada. Nos bajamos del auto y ellas quedaron mirando boquiabiertas.

-¿Humilde?- pregunto una

-Suuper humilde-

-Discúlpanos Esme, otra vez- Dijeron con la cabeza gacha.

-Tranquilas. Adelante, siéntanse en su casa. Les encantara conocer a Emmett y Alice-Una vez adentro llamé a mi hija psíquica.

-Alice traje tu encargo-

-Ay gracias Esme- dijo ella bajando las escaleras, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ellas se quedó parada mirándolas.

-Alice te presento a Marlene y Helena-

-Hola- Saludó Marlene

-Hello- Siguió Helena

-Konichiwa- Volvió a saludar Marlene

-Aloha- finalizó Helena… o eso creo.

-Pero… no las vi venir- dijo Alice con cara de frustración

- ¡Chicos visitas!- y todos aparecieron. El primero en llegar fue Emmett emocionado por la noticia.

-Hola extrañas soy Emmett-

-Hola extraño soy helena-

-Hao… Marlene-concluyo ella con una sonrisa en la cara y acabaron de llegar todos. De repente, Helena se puso a dar pequeños saltitos y agarro a Marlene del brazo y se pusieron a saltar juntas y gritaron…

-¡Es Carlisle! Aaaaaah- pero luego aclararon sus gargantas y se disculparon.

-Perdonadnos- empezó Helena- pero desde exactamente…-

-… dos días, admiramos a Carlisle y somos sus fans- Concluyo Marlene.

-Oh vaya… eeh gracias- dijo mi amorcito ¿avergonzado? Ya hablaremos después.

-¿Y qué les trae por mi hogar?-

-Oh grandísimo Carlisle, queríamos probar el modo de vida de tu manada- Dijo rulitos. Así le puse a Helena, pero note algo extraño.

-¿Es mi idea o cada vez están más cerca de mi esposo?- Ellas se dieron unas miradas cómplices y susurraron "_nos pillaron_". Luego se alejaron para sentarse sobre uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Emmett junto a Jazz y Ed soltaban unas risitas. Los mire reprimiéndolos.

- ¿Y cómo se enteraron?-

-Por los Vulturis- Todos se miraron alarmados

-¿Por los Vulturis?- preguntaron.

-Eh si… Les habíamos hecho una visita y nos dijeron que viniésemos con vuestra familia- Dijo Marlene recordando.

-Tuvimos una gran salida- dijo rulitos con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

-De hecho las echaron a patadas- Soltó Edward a lo que lo mire reprobatoriamente. Él se encogió de hombros y las chicas se rieron y chocaron los puños.

-Fue una gran salida- Celebraron. Vi como Helena desenfoco sus ojos en dirección al piano de Edward

-¿Tienen un piano de cola?-

-Sí, es de Edward-

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo tocar?- le preguntó y el dudó.

-¿Puedo, puedo?- dijo poniendo una carita de borrego.

-Está bien-

-¡Wiii! ¿Marlene me acompañas?-

-Yap- y Marlene saco su guitarra acústica, y luego se sentó en el sillón que quedaba más cerca del gran instrumento. Helena se acomodó teatralmente en el taburete del piano y preguntó- ¿Cuál?-

-Drawing in the dark-

-¿Quieres que la cante?-

-Está bien… Un, dos, tres- Rulitos comenzó a tocar "Estrellita" con un solo dedo y Marlene le acompañaba con la misma melodía, obviamente que en su guitarra. Pero de pronto, Helena empezó a hacer los bajos con la otra mano, se formó una melodía de suspenso y miedo, y lentamente, la música se volvió mucho más bella y ellas comenzaron a cantar.

_Luz, donde estás  
_Aquí estoy_  
No te logro ver_

Pero estoy aquí

_No te veo, me desespero, solo ciento papel en mis manos_

Si no me ves dibuja

_¿Dibujo?_

Lo que sientes, pero cuidado, que el viento aparece y vuela las hojas

_Y tú tocas tu música en lo que yo pinto, pinto sin ver en la oscuridad_

_¡Pero qué pasa!_

Ya es tarde, el viento nos voló, y te llevó lejos de mí

Ellas terminaron la canción y nosotros quedamos impresionados.

-No me suena esa canción- dijo Edward.

-¿Será porque es mía? Daaaa- respondió Helena con dramatización.

-Que bella canción, ¿En qué te inspiraste?- Preguntó Rose. Rulitos miró a la nada y en su miraba hubo tristeza. Se miró las manos, miró a Rosalie y le dijo…

-En el baño, cuando se cortó la luz, yo buscaba el papel pero no lo encontraba. Tuve que quedarme allí esperando hasta que alguien llegase- ahora sus ojos reflejaban burla. Creo que le hiso señas a Marlene, pero no podría decirlo, porque ni sé si fue real, al parecer nadie más se dio cuenta. Emmett y Jazz estaban muertos de la risa, y no es para menos, la cara de Rose no tenia precio.

-Oh, me llaman, debo salir un momento- dijo rulitos. Nosotros quedamos con cara de WTF. Ella al vernos se rió y explicó…

-Verdad que ustedes no escuchan… tampoco les diré- y nos sacó la lengua. Esto es raro. Ella salió con dirección al bosque, y a Alice le picó la curiosidad, así que la siguió. Detrás de ella fue Emmett y Edward. Rose y Jasper se excusaron por algo que debían hacer. Así fue como solo quedamos Marlene, Carlisle y yo en la sala.

-Con su permiso, voy a mi despacho. Tengo cosas que solucionar- dijo mi querido esposo. Al segundo sentí como cerraba la puerta de su sagrado lugar.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde se quedarán?- pregunté.

-Eeh… esto… pues yo pensaba… que quizá… podrías dejarnos quedar un tiempo en tu casa- dijo Marlene.

-No lo sé- Ella dio un paso al costado, por lo cual la perdí de vista- tendría que…- pero fui interrumpida por una sexy voz.

-_Y te hago un sexy baile_- dijo Carlisle moviéndose sensualmente… esperen, ¿Carlisle? Me refregué los ojos, pero al volver a mirar solo estaba Marlene

-¿Y Carlisle?-

-Eh, está en su despacho… pero no cambies el tema- me reclamó la nueva inquilina.

-Pero si… ¡Arg! Olvídalo-

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Nos recibes en tu _humilde_ morada?- dijo poniendo cara de borreguito, ¡Como decir que no a eso!

-Está bien-

-¡Gracias!-

-No hay de que, le diré a uno de los chicos que te haga un _tour-_

-No te preocupes. Además debo ir por Helena. Gracias Esme, eres la mejor- y me dio un gran abraso de oso, pero rápidamente se soltó. Supe que lo hiso por vergüenza, la mirada la delataba. ¡QUEEE MOOOEEEE! (N/A: "Que Moe" es una manera muy otaku de decir "que lindo") y me puse a dar saltitos. Pero que hago.._. ¡Esme controlarte!_

**Alice's POV**

Salí en busca de esa tal Helena. Quería saber quién er, así que la seguí por el bosque, pues la curiosidad me mataba, pero de pronto la perdí. Edward y Emmett venían detrás de mí.

-¿No creen que algo raro hay con esas chicas?- pregunté.

-Me parece que son muy divertidas- dijo Emmett.

-Son raras. Helena cuando tocó el piano no pensaba en nada, y nos mintió sobre la canción, ella en realidad pensaba en… ¡OH DIOS! No lo recuerdo- dijo Edward desesperado a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-Oh, Oh, esto me está asustando, Eddie está celoso de que ella toque el piano mejor que él- se burló Em.

-Eso no da miedo- dije

-No, pero el que no recuerde sus pensamientos, Sí- de pronto sentimos un crujido en dirección al norte. Corrimos hacia allá y sobre una rama encontramos a una niña llorando. De repente ella volteó y nos miró. Era una cosa horrorosa.

-Ese vestido está pasado de moda- en eso vi que ella lloraba sangre.

-Sangre, Carne- dijo. Se paró y nosotros dimos un paso hacia atrás.

-Esto me está asustando- dimos otro paso hacia atrás. Esa cosa siguió avanzando mientras cambiaba de forma. Su cara parecía que iba a explotar y se le cayó un brazo. Miré a mis hermanos y ellos tenían una cara de horror, seguro yo también la tenia. La cosa fea empezó a correr hacia nosotros. Todos gritamos y nos dispusimos a arrancar. No sé cuanto habíamos corrido, pero nos encontramos a Helena en el bosque. El viento movía las hojas de los árboles y ella estaba parada escuchando todo a su alrededor.

-¡CORRE HELENA! Hay una cosa ahí. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa-

-Eso es espantoso Helena, vámonos antes que nos alcance- dijo Emmett. De pronto las hojas comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor, Edward tragó pesado.

-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Es tu poder?- Preguntó Em.

-No, son ellos, me están hablando-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Oh, no los ven, perdón- con sus manos hizo unos movimientos y dijo algo completamente raro. Empecé a distinguir tres personas al frente mío, un hombre y dos mujeres –Ahora si los ven- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué son?- pregunté. La verdad es que todo esto me estaba asustando

-Espíritus- Ah, solo son espíritus… ¡ESPIRITUS!

-¿No me creen?- preguntó.

-No, si te creo- dije. Edward no se movía, juro que estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Volví a sentir crujidos, y tocaron mi hombro, haciendo que me sobresaltara- Emmett, no hagas eso-

-¿Qué no haga qué?- me volteé y detrás mío estaba esa cosa horrorosa, que se su boca salía sangre

-BÚ-

-¡AAAHHH!- pegué un grito de horror.

-¡CORRAN!- gritó Emmett. Yo no lo pensé dos veces… curioso, no sabía que podía alcanzar esas velocidades.

-¿Que… que fue eso?- Preguntó asustado Edward una vez que estábamos en casa

-No lo sé-

-Fue loco- dijo Emmett.

-Aún tengo escalofríos-

-Yo igual- dijo Ed. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volví a gritar… pero solo era Marlene.

-¿Dónde está Helena?-

-En el bosque, con los espíritus-

-¿Espíritus?- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¡NO VALLAS ALLÁ!- le gritó Emmett. Marlene lo miró confundida, y luego salió hacia el bosque

-Se lo advertí-

**Marlene's POV**

¿Por qué será que Emmett no quería que viniera al bosque? Tengo la intuición que Helena está involucrada. Y hablando de ella…

-¿Alguna noticia?- le pregunté.

-Sip, en algunos días llega la Connie-

-Que bien...-

-Si-

-¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunté indicando hacia la dirección que se encontraba la casa Cullen.

-Nada, solo los asusté un poquito-

-Malvada-

-¿Sabes? Encontré una nueva entretención…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Molestar a los Cullen… ¿Te unes?-

-Obvio… ¿Y la Katya como está?-

-Bien… está pensándolo, es una tonta-

-Seeeh-

-Mejor volvamos-

-Sí, mejor- dije mientras empezaba a correr. Cuando llegamos a casa no vimos a nadie.

-Qué raro- dijo Helena.

-Sí, ¿Dónde estarán?-

-No lo sé, pero ¿vamos a recorrer el pueblo?-

-Ok, pero ¿Cómo vamos? Corriendo es muy sospechoso-

-Aah, pero Helena lo tiene todo solucionado- dijo mi diabólica amiga mostrando un juego de llaves de auto.

-¡GENIAL! Yo manejo- grité.

-De todas formas yo no sé manejar-

-¿Y de cuál auto es?- pregunté buscando el garaje.

-No lo sé, tendremos que probar-

-¿Robas las llaves y no sabes de qué auto son?- le pregunté girándome para verla, antes de abrir una de las puertas.

-No las robé, las tomé prestadas… y no es mi culpa, yo solo vi las llaves y las agarré-

-¡al fin!- exclamé- es increíble la cantidad de puerta que hay en esta casa-

-Yo creo que son de ese plateado de allá- indicó una vez que ya estábamos dentro

-¿del volvo?, espero que no, muy formal para mí, ojalá que sean del porsche-

-¿Cuál es el porsche?-

-Ese amarillo, Helena- dije mientras me dirigía a el.

-¡Bueno! Yo no sé de autos-

-Ya, ahora cruza los dedos- Helena los cruzó, probé la llave y ¡Demonios!, no era

-Vamos, prueba en el volvo-

-No, probaré en el BWM-

-Apuesto a que no funciona- yo le saqué la lengua.

-Arg! Tampoco era-

-Volvo, volvo- empezó a cantar.

-Está bien- dije a regañadientes.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, ¡tres!-

-¡TAMPOCO! Wajaja- me reí de ella.

-Bueno, solo nos quedan dos opciones…-

-…el mercedes negro, y la bestia salvaje- ella enarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?-

-¿Bestia salvaje?-

-¡Míralo!... tiene poder-

-Estás loca-

-Ya me lo habían dicho-

-No lo dudo.

-¿Cuál probamos primero?-

-El mercedes-

-ok, El Jeep bestia será entonces- ella me miro feo.

-Ya, ahora si funcionarán-

-Apuesto a que son del mercedes- dijo ella

-¿Qué apuestas?- le pregunté

-Una patada en el trasero-

-Muy bien, entonces prepara tus pompas porque acabo de ganar- dije mostrando la puerta abierta del Jeep.

-NOOO- Helena corrió para sentarse, impidiéndome pegarle

-No se vale, ¡ya me las pagarás!-

-Pero no ahora- y me sacó la lengua.

-Aunque, lo podemos cambiar por un pape- dije yo mientras le daba el golpe en la cabeza.

-Dolió- se quejó a la vez que se sobaba.

-¿Acaso los golpes dan cosquillas?-

-Pesada-

* * *

Hi!...  
Primero que todo... Helena y Marlene si existen... Yo soy Helena  
**M:** Y yo Marlene (www . fanfiction . net / ~addictedtohouse)  
**H:** Y aquí les traigo mi historia  
**M:** NUESTRA historia  
**H:** Es mía  
**M:** No, mía  
**H:** No, mía  
**M:** Mía  
**H:** Haber, ¿Quien soñó que molestaba a los Cullen?  
**M:** ¿Y quién corrige las faltas de ortografía? ¿Y quién corrige los detalles? ¿Y quien escribe en clases?  
**H:** Yo también escribo en clases  
**M:** Ambas escribimos  
**H:** Pero sigue siendo mía  
**M:** ¬¬ Tonta... no te pesco mas cuando digas "_Marlene, escribe_" *Imitando lloriqueo*  
**H:** ok, ok... NUESTRA  
**M:** así está mejor  
**H:** Como que se alarga nuestra Nota de Autor  
**M:** seeh  
**H:** Les pido un favorsote...¡ COMENTEN!... si les gusta o si no, dejen reviews...  
**M:** ...así sabremos que le cambiamos y que le agregamos (:  
**H:** Hasta el próximo capitulo  
**M&H:** Byee!


	2. ¡Hola Bella!

**Esto… los personajes son de Meyer excepto Helena y Marlene y los que no reconozcas.**

**Hoy jugó nuestro país contra España y lo vimos desde el colegio con la profesora diciendo groserías y comiendo pan con queso XD  
****M: Helena… eso no tiene nada que ver con el disclaimer ¬¬  
****H: ya ya… si ya terminé.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Iba bajando de mi camioneta en el estacionamiento del supermercado, cuando aparece el Jeep de Emmett. Estacionó locamente, haciendo rechinar los neumáticos… Si Charlie viera esto, seguro le pasa un parte. No escuché más el motor, y esperé a que bajara. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi bajar a dos mujeres del vehículo. Que raro, seguro es alguien nuevo que tiene un jeep igual al de Emmett. No le tomé mucha importancia, pero ya le preguntaré después, en fin. Llegué a casa e hice las tareas del hogar y mis deberes. Cuando terminé, tomé un libro y me dirigí hacia el jardín a leer. Mi lectura se ponía interesante, cuando unos ruidos me distrajeron…

-Apúrate, que nos alcanzan-

-Ya voy, no quiero ir a la cárcel-

-Mira, allí hay alguien- y frente de mí aparecieron las chicas del jeep.

-Hola, por favor ¿Puedes escondernos?- dijo una con cara de cachorrito mojado.

-¡Porfis!- dijo la otra poniendo la misma cara. No sé por qué pero me recordaron a Alice. No les pude decir que no.

-Eh… okay, adelante- y les abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo la de rulos abrazándome.

-Nos has salvado la existencia- Esa palabra me recordó a Edward- a todo esto, soy Marlene-

-Mucho gusto, Bella-

-Gracias, si ya sé que soy linda, me llamo Helena-

-No no, mi nombre es Isabella, pero díganme Bella-

-Ah- y soltó una risita.

-¿Y por qué se esconden? ¿Y de quien?-

-Ah, de la policía- dijo Marlene… ¿La policía? Esto me estaba asustando, ¿Y si son secuestradoras?

-No, no somos secuestradoras, te cuento-

**Flashback (Helena POV)**

-Marlene, ¿Y a donde vamos?-

-Em… no sé-

-¡CUIDADO, UN PERRITO!- grité y ella frenó bruscamente.

-ah, no, no era un perrito. Era una bolsa- Ella me miró mal- Bueno ya, perdón-

-Y yo que pensaba que los vampiros tenían buena vista. Siempre existe una excepción ¿no?-

-Si si… ya que estacionaste ¿Bajamos?-

-Ok… ¿y qué hacemos? Preguntó una vez puesto la alarma al Jeep -ya sé… vamos a beber algo-

-No nos hace…- me miró feo otra vez-… nada… a ya entendí… también vamos por un poco de papel higiénico-

-Yap- y fuimos a una botillería. Antes de entrar nos pusimos lentes de contacto, no queríamos asustar al vendedor con nuestros ojos rojos.

-Hola guapas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?- habló el vendedor tratando de hacer una voz seductora. Pobre…

-Em, quiero un whisky- dijo Marlene deslumbrándolo.

-Aquí tienes preciosa- yo fui a pagar, pero él me guiñó un ojo y dijo…

-No te preocupes, un regalo-

-Gracias- Marlene me miró y yo capte la indirecta, así que nos tomamos las manos muy afectuosamente y el señor nos miró desenfocado.

-Vamos amor- una vez lejos nos soltamos y reímos a carcajadas.

-Pobre tipo-

-Seeh. ¿Y viste su cara? Yo creo que quedó traumado-

-Demás. Oye ¿Vamos a esa plaza?-

-Ya pero… ¿Por qué no prendemos uno?-

-Yap- y entonces todo el mundo se volvió de colores y volaban elefantes rosados. Pero cuando se paso el efecto, nos dimos cuenta de que había papel higénico por toda la plaza, sobre todo encima de una estatua, y en mi mano uno de los rollos…

-Marlene, ¿Que hicimos?-

-No se pero… ¡Guerra!- y me tiró su propio papel en la cara y yo cobré venganza hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¿¡Qué esta pasado aquí!- OH OH

-¡Policía, corre por tu vida!-

Y corrimos por nuestras vidas

**Fin flash back (Sigue Bella POV)**

-Y en eso nos encontramos con una bella y hermosa joven… Tú- las quedé mirando raro. Es la historia más impresionante que había escuchado de algún humano.

-Yo creo que ya se fue el policía, ¿Por qué no se devuelven a su hogar?-

-En este estado no podemos. Ellos nunca nos perdonarían-

-¿Ellos quienes?-

-Los vegetarianos- Aww Edward… ¿Por qué no ha venido?- esto… Bellita hermosa preciosa. ¿Nos dejarías quedarnos aquí? Porfis porfis porfis- de nuevo esa carita. _Niégate, Bella, niégate_. Pero como negarse a esa carita.

-Está bien, pero no pongas esa carita-

-¡Wii!- _Pero Bella, no las conoces._Tienes razón conciencia, pero no pude resistir ante esas miradas. Fuimos a mi habitación, No creo que Charlie se oponga a que se queden

-Bella, ¿Te dije que eres un ángel bello y precioso por dejarnos quedar aquí?-

-Si ya lo hiciste, gracias-

-Pero lo repito- ¿Que acaso Helena no va a dejar de agradecerme? En eso tocaron la puerta.

_Toc - toc_

-Yo abro- gritó Marlene.

-No, yo- gritó Helena.

-No yo-

-Noooo- finalmente Marlene llegó primero y helena se enfurruñó a un lado de la puerta.

-Hola ¿Tiene cinco minutos de su tiempo?-preguntó alguien.

-Eh, no- y Marlene cerró la puerta en la cara de la persona –Mormones…- dijo más para sí.

-Marlene no seas mala gente ¬¬ - y Helena volvió a abrir -No tenemos tiempo- se dirigió amablemente hacia la persona que estaba afuera.

-Pero solo será un minuto- dijo el señor.

-¡No queremos escuchar!- y cerró de un portazo.

-¿Dónde quedó lo de ser mala gente?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que no entienda a la buena- en eso volvieron a tocar la puerta y Marlene fue a abrir.

-¡pero qué demonios…! quiere- ella quedo así como en shock.

-¿Qué sucede?- Helena se acercó a ver - ¡Corre!-Marlene se volteo y me articuló "traidora" y se largaron a correr por la casa. Fui a ver quién era.

-Hola Charlie-

-Bella ellas eran… ¿Tus amigas?

-Eh si-

-Iba a decir algo pero se me olvido-

-Deberías descansar-

-Yo creo…-

-Eh Charlie, ¿Se pueden quedar a dormir?-

-Lo voy a pensar- En eso ellas aparecieron.

-Hola Charlie, soy Marlene-

-Hola soy helena… ¿Ya lo pensaste?- dijo haciendo su carita.

-No-

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- secundó Marlene y así se turnaron.

-No-

-¿Ya?-

-No-

-¿Ya?-

-No!-

-¿Ya?-

-¡No!- Charlie se estaba molestando.

-¿Ya?-

-Maldita sea ¡noo!- dijo verdaderamente molesto- yo sabré cuando lo habré pensado-

-Di que si, di que si-

-Y te cantamos una canción-dijo Marlene y se tomaron las manos y empezaron…

-_Noche de paz, noche de amor, tooodos duermen alrededor-_

-¡Ya cállense!-

-¿Ya lo pensaste?-

-No-

-¿Ya? ¿No te gusto la canción?

-Si-

-¿Lo pensaste?-

-¡Siii! Se quedan pero por favor ¡cállense!-

-¡Yupiii!- ellas saltaron y gritaron.

-Pero se callan o si no se van-

-Bueno- y se callaron por arte de magia. Yo, luego de ver aquel espectáculo, hice mi aparición.

-Mejor vamos a mi habitación-

-OK bella. Tenemos una larga noche jeje- e intercambiaron malévolas miradas, esto me está asustando. _¿Ves bella? Te lo dije._ Tenias razón conciencia, espero que llegue pronto Edward.

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Jojojo tomemos cerveza-

-No muchas gracias, no tomo- dije.

-Aburrida… Entonces ¿que propones?- que propongo… No lo sé. Conciencia, ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita? _Aquí bella, no seas habladora ¬¬ ¿Por qué no les preguntas de sus vidas? Así sabes algo sobre ellas.__ T_ienes razón conciencia…

-¿Y de donde vienen?-

-De un lugar muy, muy lejano-

-¿Si? ¿De dónde?-

-De la esquina, jojo ok no. Venimos de un país llamado Chile- dijo Helena

-Sep, queda en América del sur. Es un país que parece lombriz.- completó Marlene…

-Oh que bien ¿Y por qué vinieron a un lugar tan apartado?-

-Vinimos a visitar y conocer lugares es nuestra travesía por el mundo-

-Que bien. Esto… ¿Y a que se dedican?-

-A viajar, ¿Y tu Bella?-

-Yo voy al instituto-

-¿Hay instituto?- Preguntó Helena emocionada.

-Eh si ¿Uds. no irán?-

-Yo quiero ir -dijo Marlene.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no van mañana conmigo?-

-¡Sii! ¡Gracias Bella!-y Helena me abrazó.

-Oye Bella, si mañana tienes instituto ¿Por qué no mejor te duermes?- sugirió Marlene.

-Cierto. Yo en mi país si no me dormía temprano no me podía levantar y siempre llegaba tarde- siguió Helena.

-Helena, aún llegas tarde ¬¬-

-Bueno, pero igual me quieres.-

-Tienen razón. Iré por sus colchas para que duerman. Lo lamento, pero no tengo colchones-

-No te preocupes, dormiremos en el suelo. Estamos acostumbradas a acampar-

-Si ustedes lo dicen- y así tomé mis cosas y me fui al baño. Luego de conversar un rato me quedé dormida, pero pronto sentí ruidos y vi a mi novio parado en medio de mi habitación.

-¿Edward?-dije.

-¿Amor?-dijo él.

-¿Marlene?-

-¿Bella?-dijo ella.

-¡Helena!- exclamó Helena para no ser menos.

* * *

**H:** Holaaas!  
**M:** Hola  
**H:** ¿Qué les pareció este cap. de mi historia?  
**M:** ¿Cómo que tu historia¬¬? ¿En qué quedamos?  
**H:** Bueno, bueno XD ¿Entonces les gusto o no? *movimiendo de cejas de arriba abajo*  
**M:** si no dejas de hacer eso, te nombraré esa palabra… 1313  
**H:** no lo hagas…  
**M:** ¡Sii! ¡QUESOO!  
**H:** NOOOOO! espera un momento... perdimos el partido contra España T.T  
**M:** si, que mal espera... ¡clasificamoooos!  
**H:** ¡siiii! pero no corras por todo el salón... No te subas a la silla del profesor… Marlene, ¡aléjate de la ventana!  
**M:** ¡CLASIFICAMOS! *tocando la vuvuzela*  
**H:** ¡MI OIDO!... Bueno *lloriqueando por oído* comenten pliss, así nos dicen los que les gusta o no, si nos odian o nos quieren, o si quieren que pase algo 1313  
**M:** ¡Heleeenaaa! ¡Vamos a plaza italiaa!  
**H:** byee!


	3. El Instituto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que identifiques son de Stephenie Meyer. Los otros (como Marlene y Helena) son de nuestra creación.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Después del incidente del bosque, decidí ir a mi prado a escribir historias eróticas. Sí, leíste bien, historias eróticas. Soy un hombre, de alguna manera tenía que sacar la tensión sexual de mi cuerpo. Bella me deja así ¿ya? Y cada día que pasa aumenta más esa tensión. Menos mal que soy yo el que lee mentes. ¿Se imaginan a Emmett lector de mentes? Sería mi perdición.

Entre página y página escrita, se me pasó la hora volando, y no me di cuenta que ya era de noche, era la hora de ver a Bella dormir.

Guardé mi libreta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y me puse a correr por el bosque hasta llegar a la avenida principal. Como todas las noches, la ventana estaba entreabierta. Salté al marco de la ventana y ¡Sorpresa! Allí estaba Helena y Marlene. ¿Pero qué hacían en casa de Bella?

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Marlene

-Vine a visitar a mi novia-

-¿Novia? ¿Bella es tu novia?-

-Eh… sí- bajé del marco de la ventana y se me calló la libreta. ¡Demonios!

-Edward ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Helena.

-Eh… nada- miré la libreta y luego a Helena.

-¿Nada?- ella dio un paso hacia la libreta.

-Sí, nada- en un segundo Helena y Marlene saltaron hacia la libreta. Yo salté a las milésimas después, empezando un forcejeo para conseguirla.

-¡Pásamela!- le grité.

-¡No! Es mía- dijo Helena escondiéndola detrás de su espalda

-Mentira, devuélvemela- y traté de quitársela. Estábamos forcejeando, cuando Bella despertó

-¿Edward?-dijo bella.

-¿Bella?-dije.

-¿Marlene?-

-¿Bella?-dijo ella.

-¡Helena!- dijo helena para no ser menos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó mi linda novia.

-Edward me quitó mi libretita- lloriqueó Helena.

-¿Qué? No… Bella, la libreta es mía-

-¡Mentira!- y Helena fingió llorar.

-Edward, devuélvele la libreta por favor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- Helena me miró con burla.

-Está bien- dije amurrado. Bella se despabiló un poco y frunció el ceño.

- Edward… ¿De dónde las conoces?-

-Esme las hospedó… Son vampiras-

-aaaa… ¿¡Qué!- Bella me miró con desesperación.

-Sí, somos vampiras- y Marlene y Helena se empezaron a sacar los lentes de contacto.

-Tiene los ojos rojos- Bella estaba como impactada- ¡Comen humanos!- Ella se puso detrás de mí- Estuve en peligro todo este tiempo-

-En verdad no comemos humanos-

-¿A no?- pregunté yo y Bella al mismo tiempo.

-Nop-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienen los ojos rojos?- ellas se dieron miradas de complicidad.

-No te lo diremos. Hicimos un pacto. Para saber tienes que pasar por el rito de iniciación- Bella pensó un momento, se le notaba curiosa.

-¿Cuál es el rito?- dijo. No debió haberlo hecho.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-

-Puede ser muy riesgoso- Mejor escucho sus mentes.

_Es Perry, el ornitorrinco… muajajaja, no por favor no lo hagas, Sí… Coca-Cola__Company._

Okay… eso fue raro… me mareo, muchas cosas a la vez… todo menos el rito… ¿De qué tratará?

-Ven acá Bella- le dijeron- por ser tú, será más fácil…. Solo debes hacer un baile sexy-

-No, ella no hará eso- y la tiré hacia mí protectoramente.

-Buuu, al menos lo intentamos, eres un gruñón Edward ¬¬ - dijo Helena levantando sus manos hacia el aire. Marlene sonrió maliciosamente.

-Aunque pueden saber, si Edward reemplaza a Bella-

-Yo no voy a hacer un baile sexy a ustedes- dije violento. Pero Bella me hizo un tierno pucherito

-Vamos Edward, hazlo por mí-

-¿Y quién dijo que nos harías un baile sexy a nosotras?-

-Entonces, ¿Qué tendré que hacer?-

-jojojo- rieron maliciosamente.

-Tengo la ropa lista chicas- dijo Alice entrando por la ventana.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dije apuntando la maleta que traía con ella.

-Deberán cambiar papeles, Bella ser tú, y tú ser Bella, o modelarnos, o actuar como Spiderman y salvar a Rapunzel-

Okay, esto me asusta. Estas chicas tienen un humor extraño… y piensan muchas cosas a la vez. ¿Cuál será la mejo opción? Vestirme de mujer frente bella sería vergonzoso. No, eso no. Modelar… no lo creo. Eso nos lleva a actuar de Spiderman… ¿Y si mejor dejo que Bella baile? _Pero que estas pensando Edward_

-Spiderman- dije. Alice y Helena se pusieron a saltar. Mi hermana sacó el traje del súper héroe- oh no… ahora no… Bella tiene que descansar, mañana hay instituto.

**Emmett POV**

Hoy vamos al instituto. ¡Qué aburrido! Nunca hay nada nuevo allí. Mejor me voy a molestar a Bella. Bajé al garaje y ¡NO ESTABA MI JEEP!

-¿¡Quien vio mi jeep!- grité entrando al living y Rosalie bajó en un segundo.

-Donde más si no es el garaje- me dijo.

-Será que pregunto porque no estaba allí-

-ay bueno-

-¡ME HAN ROBADO MI JEEP!- empecé a correr por toda la casa - ¡ME LO HAN ROBADO!-

-Emm, osito, cálmate-

-Es que no… pudieron robarse el volvo de Edward, el porsche patito, tu BMW, y hasta el mercedes… pero tenían que elegir mi jeep-

-Emm, puedes comprarte otro-

-Pero ese era único, fue arreglado por ti-

-Te vuelvo arreglar otro jeep, pero no te pongas triste- dijo dándome un abrazo acogedor.

-Ahora tendré que ir caminando-

-¿A dónde?-

-A molestar a Bella- sentí como Rose se tensaba- amor, no te molestes-

-¿Para qué vas a molestar a Bella?- preguntó un poco enfadada.

-Porque después puedo molestar a Edward, ¿Me dejas ir?-

-Has lo que quieras- dijo a la vez que subía.

- Rose…-

-Adiós-

-Pero…-

-Chao-

-Volveré por ti - le dije antes de irme.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella me encontré a las chicas jugando Poker, así que decidí interrumpir.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Jugamos poker, ¿No es obvio?- dijo Marlene.

-Que pesada-

-Voy ganando, tengo 7 millones en mis manos- dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-Edward, hasta el momento me debes tu auto- cobró Helena. Pobre Eddie, unas chicas le ganan en el juego y sobre todo, su precioso auto.

-¿Y Bella?-

-Se está duchando para ir al instituto- respondió Edward a lo que a Marlene se le iluminaron los ojos

-O no Marlene, instituto no...-

-Oh vamos Helena, echo de menos esas clases de matemáticas… tú ayer querías ir, aparte hay muchas personas vulnerables a la bromas-

-Bromas- dijo helena lentamente- Emmettcito lindo precioso, ¿nos podrías llevar al instituto?- jojo mejor me hago de rogar

- no lo sé, lo tendría que pensar-

-Porfis, Emmett hermoso bello sexy Cullen- oh, esto me está gustando

-pero ¿Y que gano yo?-

-por favor, Emmett, no nos queremos ir con los melosos, marea tanto cariño- dijo Helena- Ed, te gané, ahora deberás darme tu piano- jajaja Edward perdedor.

-Cállate Emmett-

-Pero si no dije nada-

-Pero lo pensaste-

-Para que escuchas mi mente- jojo lo voy a torturar. Rose y yo anoche en la ducha, cuando le empecé a jabonar la espalda y…

-¡Para!- gritó Edward

-Entonces, ¿Nos Llevas Emmett?-

-Ok, no soy capaz de dejarlas con este dulcecito de miel, jaja- y me acordé que me robaron el Jeep- o no… no va a poder ser… me han robado el jeep.

-¿Jeep Wrangler rojo?-

-Si-

-Helena, era el auto de Emmett-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté.

-Eh, esto… -

-¿Qué?-

-Que ayer sacaron tu auto para ir a recorrer el pueblo… ay Emmett, como no entendiste- dijo Edward.

-Oye, Emmett-

-Si Marlene-

-¿Dónde dejaste a Rosalie?-

-Quedó arreglándose-

-aaah-

-Es que anoche noso…- pero me arrepentí de dar la explicación

-¿Qué? Termina la idea- exigió Marlene

-Eeh, nada-

-¿Desde cuándo tan avergonzado Emmett?- preguntó Edward con burla.

-¡Cállate!-

-Ya oh, termina lo que ibas a decir- dijo la chica de rulos

-Helena, ¿No es obvio?- le dijo Marlene.

-A claro, como tú lo puedes ver-

-¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo _ver_?-

-Si Emmett, dijo ver- me respondió Ed sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-¿A qué te refieres con ver?-

-Valla, y se supone que Edward lee mentes- dijo Helena.

-Creo que te falla la antena Ed- Molestó Marlene.

-Esperen… ¿Cómo saben que leo mentes?-

-Porque es tan obvio como que Alice ve el futuro-

-¿Alice les dijo?-

-Nop-

-¿Esme?-

-Nop-

-¿Carlisle?-

-Nop-

-Ya Sé… fue Rosalie- ella negaron con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué hace Emmett en mi habitación?- Bella entró ya vestida y con el pelo mojado

-¡Bella! Ella vio lo que hice con mi esposa anoche- le dije apuntando a Marlene

-Que trauma-

-Yo no vi nada, pero la respuesta era muy obvia-

-Esperen, no entiendo- dijo mi cuñadita.

-Nadie entiende, Bella-

-¿Por qué no te explicas?- le dije a Marlene.

-No, me da flojera-

-O no las llevo al instituto- la amenacé.

-Con lo que me cuesta caminar-

-Yaaa… no seas mala onda-

-No-

-Y te digo mi poder-

-Tu único poder es chuparte un ojo- dijo Edward

-Oh, la vi… pensé que dirías chu…-

-ni se te ocurra terminar la frase Emmett Cullen-

-Wakala- dijeron Helena y Marlene al unísono.

-Ya, cuéntanos-

-Bueno, para empezar yo tengo dos poderes-

-Oh genial- ella me miró con cara de "No interrumpas o no te cuento" así que me callé.

-Mis poderes son…- y Helena hizo resonar la mesa

-¿Para que el redoble de tambores?-

-Le da más emoción- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, mis poderes son borrar la memoria y cambiar de forma-

-Noo. No te creo. Demuéstralo- no le creo, es una charlatana.

-Edward, ponte a pensar sobre como conociste a Bella-

-Pues fue... o dios, no lo recuerdo- él frunció el ceño.

-Ahora, piensa lo mismo otra vez-

-Fue en la escuela… ahora si te creo… ¿pero no que borrabas?-

-Pero para borrarla, tengo que robarla, y si puedo robarla, puedo devolverla… bueno, ahora ya sé como borrar directamente de tu cabeza…. Es más simple de lo que creía y…-

-Ya Marlene, ahórrate los detalles- le dijo Helena.

-Pero todavía no cambias de forma-

-Bueno…- ella se paró y de un segundo a otro, era Rose la que estaba enfrente mío- ¿Ahora si?-

-Siii, es un gran don- yo me acerqué, y le di una palmada en el trasero

-¡Oye!- alegó para luego volarme la cabeza con una patada.

-Perdón, pero tenía que ver si era idéntico al real- Duch, me dolió su patada… esa chica sabe pegar. Segundos más tarde, volvió a su forma natural.

-Entonces, ¿Nos llevas al insti?-

-Bueno, solo si te transformas en Jasper como hippie- Ella dio una leve risita y negó con la cabeza, pero en forma de decir "Te falla el mate". Finalmente se transformó- jajajaj… Esto…es…impagable- dije entre carcajadas, y no era el único riendo… Bella, Edward estaban tirados en el piso agarrándose el estomago.

-Ya vamos- dijo Helena jalándome del brazo y llevándome unas calles más abajo.

-Así que aquí estabas, Bestia…-

-¡Já!... no soy la única que lo llama bestia- le dijo Marlene a Helena apuntándola con el dedo. ¿De qué me perdí?

-Chicas, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad- dije una vez que estábamos en dentro del vehículo - que si me descubre la policía, me va a multar. Charlie no perdona ninguna, excepto a Alice, no entiendo por qué, yo soy igual de simpático que ella y mucho más sexy-

-ya Emmett… mejor maneja- Dijo Marlene, yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Helena, Marlene… bienvenidas al instituto de Forks- dije una vez que llegamos.

-Wow, que pequeño-

-Helena, nuestro liceo era más pequeño aún-

-Bueno sí, pero tenía más pisos… parecía hospital en vez de institución educacional… ¿Por qué me miras raro?-

-¿Desde cuándo usas palabras como "Institución Educacional"?-

-Ay bueno… estoy ampliando mi vocabulario-

-Hello… Emmett presente… también quiero participar en la conversación-

-Ah perdón… es que en nuestra vida humana vivimos muchas cosas en ese liceo, pasábamos cosas a diario- dijo Marlene con nostalgia, pobre de ella, pero…

-Sii, ¿Y a mí que me importa?- ups… se me salió

-Oh Emmett Cullen las has perdido todas conmigo- me dijo ella enojada, girándose para irse

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Helena haciendo lo mismo.

-Ah- Marlene se giró para verme- y Rose se enojó contigo por olvidarla en casa- ¡ROSE!... Oh Shit…donde está, donde está… oh ouch, está allá, mirándome furiosa.

-Rose, perdóname- dije acercándome a ella- es que, es que- oh y ahora que le digo… Emmett, piensa… ya sé- es que ellas me obligaron a traerlas al instituto… y me mostraron su poder-

-¿Poder?-

-Sí, Marlene tiene poderes- mi bendita seas curiosidad

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Si ti digo te desenojas conmigo?-

-mmm… bueno-

-Ven te cuento- le dije para que se acercara- ella…-

-¿Si?- dijo incitándome a proseguir.

-Ella roba y borra la memoria-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, y eso no es todo-

-¿No?-

-Ella también cambia de forma-

-Nooo… no te creo-

-Yo tampoco le creí, pero me lo demostró-

-No… te sigo sin creer-

-Mira ven, vamos a buscarla- y le agarré el brazo para luego salir corriendo en busca de Marlene

-Allá está- me dijo mi esposa.

-Hey, Marlene-

-Hola Rose- dijo alegremente- ¿Qué quieres Emmett?- me dijo a mí con voz de "lárgate"

-Rose no me cree que puedes transformarte-

-¿Y tú quieres que le muestre que si puedo?-

-Exacto-

-Eeeh… NO-

-Pero por favor-

-Emmett, te estaba contando mi infancia y a ti no te importa-

-Que rencorosa-

-Sí, ¿Y qué?-

-Ahora voy a quedar como mentiroso-

-¿Y eso me perjudica?-

-Mala persona-

-¿Y si te lo pido yo, Marlene?- le dijo mi Rose.

-Ahí si… pero estamos en un lugar muy transitado-

-Pero total después les borras la memoria-

-Oh, tienes razón, siempre me olvido de ese poder, que tonta soy-

-Sí, lo eres-

-Ya Emmett, ahora sí que jodiste… no me vuelvas a hablar-

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-No Emmett… por último guárdate tus comentarios, aunque igual lo sabré luego, pero guárdatelos igual-

-Nunca más, lo juro-

-No jures en vano-

-Entonces lo prometo-

-Ok, te creo-

-¿Te trasformaras ahora?-

-Bueno, ¿Y en que diantre me transformo?-

-En mí- le dije, y al segundo, frente a mí, estaba mi doble

-Oh, es verdad- dijo Rose impresionada- haber, dense una vuelta- Yo y mi otro yo dimos la vuelta

-Auch!- Gritó Marlene- Ustedes son unos pervertidos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Rose también me pegó en el trasero-

-¿También?- preguntó mi esposa con incredulidad- eso quiere decir que tú ya le pegaste una palmada-

-Es que se transformó en ti, fue inevitable-

-A ok, te perdono, pero para la próxima no lo haré y tendrás castigo-

-¿Qué tipo de castigo?- le dije moviendo mis cejas.

-No de ese tipo, Emmett-

-Oh que decepción-

-¿No quieren nada más?- preguntó Marlene.

-No hasta el momento-

-Entonces me voy-

-¿A dónde?-

-No sé, seguiré vagando por los pasillos-

-¿No quieres ir a nuestra clase?- pregunté.

-¿Para ver como se toquetean igual que ayer?, no gracias-

-¿Pero… pero como lo supiste?- le pregunte... ella se toco la sien.

-¿O sea es verdad que robas recuerdos?- pregunto rose.

-Si.-

-Genial, otro intruso de mentes-

-No acostumbro a espiar, solo lo hago cuando estoy aburrida-

-¿Y ahora lo estás?

-Si- luego de unos segundos miró al costado… venia newton y unos metros más atrás venia Helena- Aunque creo que ya encontré diversión-dijo con una sonrisa maldadosa en la cara.

* * *

**M:** Hola Chicas (Y chico si es que hay)  
**H:** Hola... prr *sonido con la lengua*  
**M:** d.d  
**H:** no me mires así  
**M:** Ooookay  
**H:** Marlene, te estás perdiendo el medio carrete aquí  
**M:** yo también quiero ir T.T  
**H:** pero en que topamos  
**M:** tan barato que es el pasaje  
**H:** ¿Cuanto sale?  
**M:** Ocho mil (unos dieciséis dólares)  
**H:** mejor quédate allá  
**M:** si no entienden... es que estamos de vacaciones...  
**H:** ¡SII!  
**M:** Y yo estoy en el sur... y la helena no sé donde shit está  
**H:** En el campo  
**M:** Donde sea... me dejaste sin plata en el celu 77  
**H:** jojojo  
**M:** no es chistoso... tenía que llamar a mi mamá  
**H:** Ops  
**M:** ya chao  
**H:** pero Marlene... no cuelgues  
**M:** tu tu tu tu tu tu *sonido de línea muerta*  
**H:** Colgó :S como sea...comenten :D Adiós

_Tu tu tu tu tu tu…_


	4. Primera victima

**Como siempre: los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es nuestra XD disfrútenla aunque sea corta. Pronto se viene lo bueno… creo xD**

* * *

**Mike Newton's POV**

Típico lunes por la mañana. Todo aburrido y todavía no llega Bella. Oh ahí viene... y con el maldito Cullen. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?... o sea, soy sexy, soy cool, mi peinado está a la moda, soy todo un macho; en cambio él, es un desaliñado.

Extraño a Bella. Ella siempre será la única para mi… Un momento, ¿Quiénes son esas preciosuras que vienen ahí? No las había visto antes. Mejor voy al a baño a arreglarme mi precioso cabello, así las impresiono. Una vez dentro del baño escuché unos murmullos provenientes de una de las puertas…

-No lo hagas, nos van a pillar-

-Helena no seas aguafiestas-

-Pero, ¿Y si entra alguien?-

-Para eso existe el cerrojo- Justo en ese momento, salieron ambas chicas que había visto hace unos instantes. Me miraron y yo las mire. Hubo una conexión. Me he enamorado, pero de mí, soy tan sexy…

-Hola guapo, ¿qué haces?- preguntó la de pelo ondulado, Oh, esa voz.

-Nada, preciosa, ¿Qué haces tú aquí en el baño de hombres?

-Estoy aquí por ti-

-¿Ah, sí?- puse voz y mirada seductora, la otra se carcajeo ¿Por qué? _Ignórala Mike…_ _Está loca._

-Juguemos a algo… ella nos preguntará-apunto a la otra chica-y si respondes mal te sacas una prenda - já esto va a ser fácil, pero me voy a hacer de rogar.

-No lo sé-

-Que mal, entonces te perderás la oportunidad. Tendré que preguntarle a alguien más. Alguien como el chico de cabellos cobrisos. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah sí, Edward. Vámonos Helena-

-No, espera. Acepto el reto- o perdería mi oportunidad.

-Primera pregunta para Marlene, ¿Cuándo fue la independencia de US?-

-Emm no sé, ¿el 18 de Septiembre?-

-Erróneo, pierdes una prenda. – (Se sacó su chaqueta) bah, aún tiene mucha ropa.

-Ahora… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó la de rulos

-Newton, Mike Newton- el estilo 007 siempre seduce.

-Ahora Newton, ¿En qué año se descubrió la isla de Mamelicasburgo?

-Eso no existe-

-Error, prenda.- me saque mi remera, ya que no uso chaqueta, y relucí mi hermosa figura.

-¿Cuánto es dos más tres menos cinco?

-Cero-respondió Marlene correctamente. Ahora me toca a mí, esta vez gano.

-¿Cuál fue el primer presidente que tuvimos?-

-Mm Obama?

-Error- tuve que sacarme los zapatos.

-Marlene ¿En qué guerra participó Hitler?-

-En la segunda- demonios… ¡Ella lo sabe todo!

-¿En qué año murió Marilyn Monroe?-

-Ehh… ehh… mil quinientos- Marlene me miró con incredulidad

-¿Enserio? ¿Mil quinientos?-

-Error- continuó Helena- Como has perdido tanto, Marlene elige prenda- _Los calcetines por favor_

-Los pantalones- dijo con una sonrisa picara… Que golosa. En fin, cuando me saqué los pantalones ella se quedó observando "esa parte", y luego me miró a la cara…

-¿Qué miras?- le guiñé el ojo sensualmente.

-Dímelo tú-

-Golosa-

-Te tengo una sorpresa… ¿Por qué no esperas en ese baño de ahí?- la miré sensualmente y fui hasta donde me indicó para esperarla. De seguro quedó impresionada con mis dotes…

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunté algo imaciente

-Aún no- ¿Qué tanto se demora?

-Listo- la puerta se abrió y había un viejo gordo con un traje de cuero y un látigo.

-Estoy aquí para ti, _baby_- me dijo

-¡Ahhh!- Salí corriendo del baño y todos se me quedaron mirando.

-¡Newton! ¿Qué hace en calzoncillos por los pasillos? A dirección ¡Ahora!- ¿Podría ser peor?

-Oye Newton, sonríe a la cámara. Tus calzoncillos de ositos serán todo un éxito.

-¡Nooooo!-

**Jasper's POV**

-Oye, ¿Ese no era Newton?- preguntó Emmett que se partía riéndose. Lo entiendo. Fue muy gracioso verlo con sus calzones de _ositos ¡uh, que miedo! son tan horribles los ositos_…

-Me pregunto quién fue, o si van a haber más ataques- comenté luego de un rato

-¿Quieres saber quién va a ser el próximo?

-¿Y cómo sabes tú?

-Pues mira tu casillero. Oh, mi Rosie me espera, bye-

-¿Qué?- Había una nota roja adhesiva pegada a mi casillero…

_**"No te rías, que tú eres el siguiente.**_

_**Cuídate… soldadito. **_

_**Muajajajajaj"**_

_Seguro es algún humano insignificante, soy un vampiro ¿Que malo podría pasarme?... Esperen. ¿Decía soldadito?_ Volví a leer. _No podía ser un simple humano…_

-Hola Jazzy poh- Me saludó Helena. Por dios, que sobrenombre es ése.

-Hola cuchurrumin, terroncito de miel-

- ¿Cómo es que conocen esos sobrenombre?- pregunté exaltado - Sólo me los dice Alice y el metiche de Edward-

-Sí, sí, sí. Así que Jasper, como me aburro, te chantajearé. Nos debes un favor- dijo Marlene

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Por el aburrimiento, así que mantente atendo… Adios. Ahh… se me olvidaba. Si no quieres pasar vergüenza ante todos, será mejor que no pongas resistencia muajajaja- se rió macabramente y se fueron haciendo la seña de "te estoy vigilando"

Por dios, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? Jebús, ¿Es que te he fallado en algo? ¿Acaso no me podré ir al cielo?, Edward que iba pasando por mi lado me quedo mirando raro.

-Hey, Jass, ¿Estás bien?, ¿O acaso estas con S.P.M.?- se carcajeó y se fue.

Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí… _¡Adiós tranquilidad!_

* * *

**H:** Holaaaaaaaaaa!  
**M:** Holaaaaaaaaaa!  
**H:** Como ven este capitulo es cortito pues porque mi imaginación no da abasto para Newton ¬¬  
**M:** ¿Tu imaginación?  
**H:** Bueno bueno "NUESTRA" imaginación  
**M:** así esta mejor, aunque tu imaginación es muy floja  
**H:** ¿Que tienes contra mí?  
**M: **Como que tu tenias la responsabilidad de subir el capítulo ¬¬  
**H:** Pero no te enojes. Es que no me tienes paciencia…  
**M:** ¬.¬´ al menos pídeles disculpas por el retraso u.u  
**H:** esto T.T perdooooon no quería demorarme tanto esque esque...  
**M:** sin escusas. De rodillas y sangrando pedirás perdón muajajajaja  
**H:** o.O Marlene que tomaste *ella en otro mundo susurrando _sangre_ y moviendo sus brazos como el baile de Bob Esponja*  
**M:** _Soy un basilisco *_Susurrando*  
**H:** ...  
**M:** jejejejejeje  
**H:** Lo que hace la droga… ¡Díganle no al desodorante! ya, nos alargamos. Bye  
**M: **_Chaaaaooo_ *Susurrando*


	5. ¡Alerta Roja!

**Disclaimer: La historia, junto a algunos personajes (Tales como Helena y Marlene) son pertenencia nuestra. Todo lo demás que reconozcas (Como los Cullen) pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Hoy es un día normal, como todos los otros. Nada malo podía pasar.

-Jazzy Poh, es hora de irnos al instituto-

-Ok amor- Nos subimos al auto amarillo patito y partimos. Cuando llegamos, me dirigí a mi casillero y al abrirlo me encontré con una gran sorpresa… ¡Estaba lleno de ositos felpudos! Y había fotos por doquier... ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!

-Jasper, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó mi Alice y se acercó a ver.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero no lo vi venir!… Ven, vámonos antes de que te pongas a gritar como niña igual que la última vez-

-Pero… pero… pero ¿¡Quien fue! ¿¡Cómo lo supo!-

-No Jasper, no grites-

-¡AAAAAHHHH!-

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡ALERTA ROJA!- gritó Alice

-¿¡ROJA!- escuché a lo lejos que ellos gritaban también

-¡SI!-

-¡Traigan la camisa de fuerza!- gritó Emmett

-Emmett, esto es serio-

-Lo siento-

-Hay que hacer evacuación- gritó Rosalie

-No problem- sentí como que me llevaban, y me hallé en el hombro de Emmett. Alice por mientras llamaba por teléfono.

-Marlene, necesito que le borres la memoria a unos cuantos espectadores con urgencia- Y así salimos del instituto para ir a casa… bueno, me **sacaron** del instituto para ir a casa… ¿Eso es un oso? O por dios… ¡Se multiplican! Osos por todos lados…

-_No, no quiero_- escuché al otro lado de la línea

-Oh vamos. Por favor… y hago lo que quieras-

_-¿Lo que quiera?-_

-Ella quiere ositos-

-¡Cállate Jasper!... Sí, lo que quieras- Ahora nos estábamos subiendo al jeep de Emm

-_mmm, tentador… pero no_-

-¿Por favor queridísima, grandiosa, superior, bellísima, linda, preciosa y perfecta Marlene?-

-_Lo pensaré_-

-Por favor, lo necesito urgente. ¡Nos han visto como vampiros!-

_-¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?-_

-Porfis, porfis, porfis-

_-mmm… ya, pero me va a prestar tu porsche por toda mi estadía_-

-¿¡QUE! No, mi porsche no-

-_Bueno, tú te lo pierdes_-

-Me lo pierdo, nada es más valioso que mi porsche-

-Osos… ositos por todas partes… ¡Osos felpudos!-

-Alice, dame ese teléfono… Sí, ella lo hará-

-¡NOOOO! Rose, que has hecho- chilló Alice luego de que Rose cortara la llamada

-Nos he salvado la existencia. Ya, déjate de lloriquear y controla a tu marido-

-Ella no tiene por qué controlarme. ¡Estoy tranquilo!- alegué

-Jasper, no te pongas a la defensiva- me dijo Rosalie

-¡No estoy a la defensiva!-

-Ya llegamos. Abajo la carga- dice Emmett y me deja caer al suelo. ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Un saco de papas?... Edward rió por lo bajo. _¿Qué te crees niño bonito que vienes a reírte de mí? Ya verás que el que ríe último, ríe mejor. Niñita gay. JA JA, toma esa. _Y empecé a reír a carcajadas

-Apúrense. Ya está delirando el pobre. ¡Carlisle, has algo!- exclamó Alice

**Carlisle's POV**

Estabamos con Esme disfrutando de nuestro momento a solas, cuando escuchamos ruidos… ¿Habrán llegado los chicos? ¿Tan temprano?

-Esme, ¿Qué habrá sucedido?- dije con preocupación a lo que Esme molesta bufó

-No lo sé. Pero ya arruinaron nuestro único momento juntos a solas- Bajamos y nos encontramos con todos alrededor de Jasper quien se encontraba en el sofá en posición fetal y se reía solo.

-¡Haz algo Carlisle!- gritó Alice. ¡Que voz más chillona!

-¿qué le hicieron?-

-Nosotros nada. Ni siquiera se que le pasó- dijo un Edward aburrido

-Esto fue un atentado. Su casillero estaba… estaba…- Alice no terminaba nunca la frase

-¡Ositos por todas partes!- gritó Jasper y luego se empezó a mecer en el sofá.

-¿Quieren decir que su casillero estaba lleno de ositos y que por eso está así?- esto me está extrañando, es muy raro. ¿Qué tienen los osos?

-Es que… es que- Alice tartamudeó y Edward comenzó a carcajearse- Jasper le teme mucho a los ositos de peluche. ¡Lo dije y qué!- e inmediatamente se tapó los oídos

-¡Traidora!- soltó Jasper y todos nos reímos a carcajadas. Justo en ese momento llegó Marlene y Helena.

-¿De qué se rien? ¿Qué me perdí?- pregunta Helena y Marlene la mira. Luego, la chica de cabellera ondulada se rió junto a nosotros.

-Aaah… no se vale. Tú puedes ver las memorias. No es justo. ¡Yo también quiero saber! Exijo que me digan- pero todos estábamos ocupados riendo, así que ella se enojó

-Ya verán- y sonrió malévolamente.

-¡No, Helena, No!- _¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? _Y con un chasquido de dedos de ella toda la luz desapareció. Había olor a sangre. Obviamente todos dejaron de reírse.

-¿qué sucede?- dice Esme agarrando mi mano

-¿Por qué no veo nada?- preguntó Rose

-Chicos, calmense. No se desesperen-

-¡OSOS! ¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Jasper

-¡Jasper contrólate!- gritó Emmett

-Helena, por favor no sigas. Hago lo que quieras-

-Ya es tarde- la luz volvió y frente a nosotros hay una masa roja llena de partes de cuerpos humanos y con olor real. Hasta que en esa masa apareció el rostro de Esme desgarrado. Grité. Pero no grité solo, todos gritaron conmigo. En el fondo de todos nuestros gritos, se escuchó una risa junto a un chasquido de dedos y esa cosa comenzó a desaparecer.

-¿qué fue eso?- chilló Alice

-Yo- respondió Helena que apareció de la nada- Espero que les sirva de lección-

-¿Ah?-

-Es su poder- explicó Marlene- que por cierto es bien sádico. Yo les recomiendo que le hagan caso-

-Aaahh… deberás que no conocen mi poder- y se rió- no sé como explicarlo-

-Ella materializa cosas asquerosas o tu peor pesadilla… pero generalmente son cosas asquerosas-

-Mentira, yo no hago eso. No son asquerosas. Lo asqueroso es subjetivo. ¿Y me van a decir por qué se reían?- con que ese es su poder. Interesante. Podría…

-Carlisle, ella no se prestará para tus experimentos… y nos reíamos de la fobia de Jasper- Uf, este Edward. Debo cuidar más mis pensamientos

-Ah. Buu. Era eso-

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabias?-

-Eh... eh nooooo, me acabo de enterar- sospechosa reacción…

-¿Pero como no te sorprende?- preguntó un frustrado emmett- Es gracioso y tú ni te ríes-

-O sea, daaah!. Yo puedo saber tu peor pesadilla, tus miedos más dolorosos y bla bla bla…- aah, es una niña berrinchuda

-Volvamos al tema… ¿Qué va a pasar con Jasper?-

-Qué se le pase solo- dijo Rose a lo que la miré reprobatoriamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Helena- duran dos horas así. Ya se le pasará-

-Créanle- continuó Marlene- ella acostumbra a ver esto muuuy seguido-

-¿Y no hay alguna otra manera de que sea inmediato? Está mandando oleadas de pánico por todos lados- se expresó una estresada Esme

-mmm… ¿Qué gano yo con ayudarlo?-

-Nada-

-Entonces no quiero-

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Mi Esme le preguntó amablemente

-mmm… Un autógrafo de Hino Matsuri y el último volumen del manga Vampiro Knight-

-¿Ah?- ¿Qué diantres era todo eso? Noté a Esme algo tensa a mi lado

-Uuuhh… ¿Tambien te gusta Vampiro Knight?- pregunta entusiasmado Emmett

-No me digas que tú… ¡AAH!- y gritaron los dos tomados de la mano dando saltitos

-¿Qué capítulo te gusta más?- preguntó Emmett

-En el que matan a Rido- ella se secó una lágrima imaginaria

-El mio igual. Pobre Zero… Yuki lo deja tiradito- hace el mismo gesto

-¡Oigan! Volvamos a Jasper. Ya me estoy cabreando- dice Rose

-Bueno, es eso o no lo ayudo-

-Alice, ¿Puedes conseguir eso?-

-Sí, creo. Pero tendríamos que ir a Japón-

-Hay algo llamado Internet- dice burlona Marlene

-Naah… me gusta más hacer el viaje-

-Aahh claro. Uno que tiene con suerte para el pasaje del autobús-

-¡wii!- celebró la chica de rulos.- entonces… ¿Qué tenía que hacer con Jasper- pff… la niña olvidadiza.

-Quitarle su trauma-

-Ah sí, eso. Entonces comencemos- Se acercó a Jasper y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Mejor tomo nota de lo que hace, es mi deber como doctor saberlo

-Primero párate del sillón- y Jasper trabajosamente lo hizo- ahora camina como pingüino- todos la miramos con extrañeza-

-¿Cómo se supone que…?-

-¿Haber? ¿Quién es la experta aquí?- Alice se calló inmediatamente mientras seguíamos viendo a Jasper cumplir sus órdenes sin rechistar- Gira lo más rápido que puedas sobre tu puesto… para. Ahora salta… cacarea como gallina- a estas alturas ya todos nos conteníamos la risa. Solo que Emmett no pudo más y salió al patio a carcajearse escandalosamente- Habla como niña y canta la canción del abecedario. Abrazada a Edward y dale un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Te…tengo que hacer eso?- protestó tartamudeando Jasper

-¿y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- le secundó Edward. En todo caso… que forma más misteriosa de tratamiento.

-Shh, calla. ¿O no quieres que se le pase?- todos asentimos con la cabeza- ahora hazlo. Muy bien. Ahora ponte de cabeza. Camina con las manos. Aplaude- y al aplaudir se cayó de cabeza. Jazz se estaba empezando a cabrear, y nosotros también. Dios, ¿En qué pensabas cuando le diste ese don?

-Siéntate. Pon tus pies sobre la cabeza. Camina con las manos. Canta algo. Sonríe. Puedes sacar los pies de la cabeza. Gira nuevamente mientras cuentas hasta cincuenta. Agáchate y salta como rana- en eso entra Emmett y al ver a Jasper se largó a reír en su cara, en lo que Jasper, realmente molesto, encara a Helena.

-Me estas haciendo quedar en ridículo frente a toda mi familia. Eres un molestoso grano en el trasero. Nunca supiste hacer tu trabajo, ni siquiera sabes lo que haces. Eres una niñata engreída-

-Yo que tú no la hago enojar- dice Marlene alejándose

-Crees que con solo sonreír vas a conseguir que todo suceda, pues no. ¡Bienvenida a la realidad!- ella lo mira sin ninguna expresión, y con una rapidez le da una patada en el estómago que lo hace volar por los aires atravesando la ventana y aterrizando en el jardín. Luego, Helena se hace crujir los dedos y sale en busca de Jasper que toma impulso y se dirige a golpearla. Y así comienza una gran pelea.

-Carlisle, por favor para la pelea. Se van a hacer daño-

-Chicos, podemos arreglar esto conversando. No recurran a los golpes-

-Oye Marlene. Quinientos a Jasper- dice mi hijo Emmett apostando.

-Hecho- Por dios. En las tonteras que están pensando esos dos mientras los otros peleas en sus narices.

-Emmett, yo que tu voy sacando el dinero. Ella es buena- dijo Alice

-Diablos- y como Alice insinuó, Helena dejó a Jasper paralizado en el suelo boca abajo, con sus brazos tomados por atrás en una extraña llave de lucha.

-Ingrato, yo solo quería ayudarte ¿Y me lo gradeces así? Eres un cobarde por temerle a un estúpido oso de peluche-

-¡Esos malditos oso de peluche! Si no existieran esas horribles criaturas yo no hubiese tenido que tratar contigo- Jasper la miró con desprecio a los que ella sonrió angelicalmente y lo soltó. Jazz entró indignado a la casa, y la chica de rulos dijo…

-Mi trabajo está hecho- Helena se paró y se limpió las manos para luego chocar puños con Marlene

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Alice

-Sip. Claro que si vuelve a ver osos va a entrar en pánico de nuevo. Esto solo fue una solución de emergencia, algo momentáneo-

-Disculpa, ¿Pero me quieres explicar de que trató todo esto?-

-Claro. Solo enfoqué su miedo hacia la ira, ¿Me explico?- negué con la cabeza

-Solo reemplacé una emoción por otra. En este caso, liberé su ira, y así olvidó su temor hacia los osos felpudos. Pero para que realmente desaparezca su miedo, tendrá que ir a terapia constante-

Mmm, interesante método. Espero algún día poder utilizarlo. Pero… ¿Cómo esta niña sabe todo eso?-

-Si Helena, yo también quiero saber- dijo Marlene… ¿Cómo supo que…? Yo pregunté qué… ¿Ah?

-Te explico luego- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Qué cosa también quieres saber?- preguntó Helena

-¿Cómo es que conoces estos métodos de psicología?- pregunté

-Ni idea. Se me ocurrió hace un rato. Supongo que es parte del poder. O sea, si puedo crear miedos, ¿Por qué no quitarlos?- ella se encogió de hombros- ¡Pero yo quiero mi autógrafo!-

-Está listo, en unos días llegará por correo-

-¡Yupiii! Pero ¿Y para Emmett?- miró con pucherito y Emm la secundó

-También- y con eso los dos se pusieron a saltar de alegría. Me voltee a ver a Esme y ella estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

-Ah, no nada. Es que ver cómo le dan una paliza a mi hijo me dejó con un poco de nervios- la abracé para tranquilizarla, y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho. Justo en ese momento, una melodía en piano nos distrajo. Era Helena haciendo música de teleserie para nosotros.

-Taaa naa anaaaaaaaan, taaa naaa naaaaan- y se rió

-Esme, vamos a un lugar más privado- le dije y nos fuimos corriendo al bosque

-¡Usen protección!- Gritó Emmett- no quiero más hermanos-

-Já, como si eso fuera posible entre vampiros- murmuré.

* * *

**H: **What's Uuuuuuuuuuup!**  
M: **Hi'ya! Como están?  
**H:** Mucho tiempo sin leernos, eh?  
**M: **Demasiado diría yo  
**H: **Pero ya estamos de vuelta ¡Wiiii!  
**M: **Hoy no hay mucho que decir, solo que nos disculpen por el retraso.  
**H: **Y que no se aflijan!... ya se viene el siguiente 1313  
**M: **Y eso... *Silencio incómodo*  
**H: **¿Comentarios?  
**M: **Review us!  
**H: **Exaaaacto...  
**M: **See ya!


End file.
